


To the beat of your heart

by Omegastark



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Alpha, Choking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, degradation kink, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegastark/pseuds/Omegastark
Summary: Just pure smut honestlySLIGHT BLOOD WARNINGnot a lot just kinda there
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 269
Collections: Done Reading





	To the beat of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t force your ships on ccs  
> Loosely Inspired by “frame the picture pretty” by Nutteu  
> I DONT KNOW HOW TO LINK THEM SOMEONE HELP ME

Hands run up Sykkuno’s chest, lightly grabbing the base of his neck. Sykkuno pants heavily as the man behind him continues the slow stroke on his dick. Sykkuno closes his eyes, not able to bare the pleasure, and moans lowly. “ I don’t think so little slut” a deep voice says as a rough hand finds Sykkunos chin and forces Sykkuno to turn toward a mirror. 

The two body’s look uncomfortably close, Sykkunos lean body is shown on his knees, boxers pulled down just enough to show his cock. Behind him, Corpse looks almost predatory. His usually brown eyes look like a dull red in the dim light of the room. He peaks over Sykkunos bruised shoulder, both from his own harsh training and Corpses want to constantly eat him alive. A whimper pulls out of Sykkunos lips as he closes his eyes, the vision being almost to much for him to handle. He feels Corpse move back and mark the base of his neck as his pace picks up. God what he would do for Corpse to just fuck him already, but Sykkunos a good boy, he would never demand something from his Alpha, even if Sykkuno himself is more powerful then him. No Sykkuno will wait and take what he is given, even if it’s almost an hour of teasing. 

“so good, so good for me” he hears. Sykkuno feels his boxers being pulled down, this time past his ass and now it hangs against his thighs. “Will you be a good boy for me? Let me use your pretty little hole? Fuck your amazing, so fucking pretty.” Corpse says while Sykkuno feels a cold substance against his ass, Corpses hand now spreading him open. Sykkuno  
Leans his head back, trying to get more of that campfire scent. “Mmm little baby, my perfect little boy” Sykkuno catches Corpse say. 

“L-let me good, I’ll be good alpha please.” Sykkuno wants nothing more then to help Corpse. A needy whimper fills the bedroom as Corpse rubs the submissives hole, teasing him. Corpse must have glanced up to the mirror because Sykkuno feels him leave his dick and force him to stare at the mirror once again. 

“Look, look at yourself baby and listen closely, do not close your eyes, do not look away. If you do I’ll fuck you against the mirror so you can see just how much of a slut your really are, understood?” 

Sykkuno whimpers as he opens his eyes. He takes in all the bruises and scars of the lifetime of violences has brought him, each on from a battle that almost cost him his life over and over again. Sykkuno has only felt truly safe with one person, the person who has no hesitation taking the power that Sykkuno bathes in outside that room. “Fuck, your so perfect” Sykkuno sees Corpse says. Corpse maintains eye contact with Sykkuno through the mirror as he inserts a finger into the Alphas hole. Sykkuno gasps as he struggles to keep his eyes open. Corpse is on the base of his neck his mouth sucking perfect little marks down his shoulders and upper back. Thrusting his hips back, Sykkuno whimpers. He fucks himself on A single finger, hoping Corpse gets the hint. “ little baby’s needy today huh?” The man says as he presses another finger inside. Sykkuno bites back a moan, god he needs Corpse. Corpse starts to stretch him out, his fingers barely missing that one spot Sykkuno needs them in. 

Behind him, Corpse chuckles. Sykkunos eyes focus back on the mirror just in time to see Corpses hand slap his ass. Sykkuno arms, which where on his thighs like a good boy, move themselves in front of him do to the impact. Sykkuno moans as Corpse does it again. “ little baby loves getting spanked huh?” Sykkuno nods, whimpering as a third finger gets pressed inside of him, joining the others in a harsh pace. Corpse massages Sykkunos plush ass, which stings and almost brings Sykkuno to tears. 

Sykkuno blinks feverishly, the sight of Corpses eyes eat him alive. The heat, the want, the lust. Sykkuno is hyperaware of everything in the room, from the bed that’s less an a feet next to them, to Corpses fingers slowly retreating for good, to the dull sound of the heater Turning on. Sykkuno shivers Corpse forces him on his elbows, his ass now on full display, a little play thing for Corpse to throughly use. Sykkuno gasps as a harsh grip on his hair forces him to look up and he makes eye contact with himself in the mirror. 

“Look at yourself baby, your such a good slut, god your amazing” the words almost went unnoticed as Corpse lets go of Sykkunos hair and slaps his ass. Sykkuno groans, a few tears slip down his flushed face. Sykkuno looks up the mirror as he feels his ass being spread. He fully expected Corpse to be entering and was about to protest, but all he saw was a bit of hair sticking out from behind him. Before Sykkunos confusion could settle, he felt a something warm and wet start lapping at his entrance. 

Sykkunos eyes widened as he moaned loudly. Sykkunos back arched, his body naturally reacting to the pleasure, wanting more. Sykkuno feels a familiar build up in his stomach as he clenches around the tongue inside of him. “Theo- Theo I’m, Im close, Ah” the man behind him spreads his thighs wider and slaps his ass. “ Mm little baby, want me to fuck you now?” 

Sykkuno makes eye contact with Corpse as he pulls away. Corpse looks pleased as he sees Sykkunos eyes still open. “ good boy, like seeing yourself like a slut you are?” He says, pulling Sykkuno by the neck toward him. Sykkuno can feel the bulge on Corpses boxers as Corpse gets back ok his neck, marking what’s his. “Mm, good little boy, my good boy, I’ll rewards you,” Corpse starts grinding into Sykkuno, his tip so close to where they both need it to be,” fuck, you want your alpha to reward you right? Your such a good boy, so good.” He whispers into Sykkunos ear. 

There’s a slight pause in time as Sykkuno feels Corpse lift him up to the bed. He lands on his stomach as Corpse starts rubbing his thighs. Sykkuno gets on his elbows and presents his ass to his alpha, wanting nothing more then Corpse to use him as he wished. 

“Good boy, presenting yourself to your alpha? Your the perfect little slut huh?” Another whimper gets let out as Corpse slaps Sykkunos ass once more, the tip of his dick prodding the entrance. The heat surrounding the bodies in the room has them covered in sweat as though they had been going at this for days. Lust and want is the only thing that truly drives the need they both feel. Whether it be the pressure on Sykkuno neck, forcing him down on the bed, or the thick dick stretching the submissive farther then any toy ever has. 

The warm heat causes Corpse to moan out loud, praising Sykkuno as he stiffens and allowing Him to get use to Corpses cock before he uses him.  
A bit of time passes before Sykkuno speaks up, “ I-I’m ready.” Is the only thing he says. Corpse reaches forward, massaging the elders hair. Sykkuno hums contently and spreads his legs a bit further. Corpse starts with a gentle pace, slow and steady, just to see Sykkuno squirm underneath him, have him relish in the fact that Sykkuno only comes undone by his hand. Whimpers fill the room as Sykkuno gets used to the pace, only wanting more.

“A-Alpha I want- Ah! I’ll be- go- boy ple-“ Corpse slams inside of Sykkuno as he pulls his hair, forcing Sykkuno to sit on his lap. “Your a good boy right? So take what your given and don’t ask for more, got it?” Sykkuno arches his back as Corpse shallowly thrust, barely brushing against his prostate. Corpse chuckles, having millions of ways to deprive Sykkuno of what he wants the most. Little moans and gasps come out of Sykkunos pretty little mouth when Corpse thrust a bit rougher. Hands travel across Sykkunos chest, sometimes catching his perky nipple, other times slapping his plush thighs. Hot breaths full his hearing as Corpse bites his sensitive neck. This pattern only stops when a hand wraps around Sykkunos neck, not enough to stop him from breathing, but just enough to control his movements. Sykkunos breath stops as he hears his next command,

“Bounce little slut.” 

Sykkuno Wastes no time as he starts a fast pace. He moans loudly, the head of the cock presses against his prostate then slides up, causing Corpses dick to drag against it on every thrust. Sykkunos trained thighs start shaking, all this pleasure builds up inside of him, pulling in all his senses with it. It’s an endless pull of pleasure, pleasure that weakens even the strongest of alphas, bring them closer to the edge. Bring Sykkuno, “close.”

“Good boy” comes from behind him as the hand around Sykkunos neck finally lets go. Sykkuno finds himself getting pressed against the bed, hips being fully controlled by the Alpha behind him. Hands desperately find the edge of the bed, wanting to cling to something as Corpse pounds into him. The slapping of skin fills the room, but Sykkunos sinful moans Over come those hasty noises. The rough thrust, the lust, the want, the pleasure, they all fill up the pit inside of Sykkunos stomach, almost over spilling. It’s not until Corpse leans forward and bites deeply into Sykkunos neck, drawing blood, that makes the pit over fill. 

Tears stream down Sykkunos eyes as he comes, tightening down on The cock still trusting inside of him. Sobbing, Sykkuno feels Corpses knot start to form. He moans to him, Moans to his alpha to fill him up. Corpse just thrusts inside of him, groaning due to all the clenching, as he makes Sykkuno overstimulated. Sykkuno gasps for air, all his senses going haywire, both wanting and hating the sensation being forced upon him. He squirms in Corpses grip, not really sure if it’s to stop him or to go faster. 

Finally, Corpse forces the base of his knot into Sykkuno’s abused hole. Tears drip down onto the bed as the Harsh thrusts continue. Corpse pulls Sykkuno up and rest his forehead on Sykkunos shoulders. He sings praises and curses on every thrust. Hands wrap around Sykkunos thighs and find their way onto the neglected cock, now hard once more. Sykkuno screams as he feels Corpses hands start jerking him off. The volume of his moans double as he comes. Corpse grunts as he comes inside of him as well. 

The warm liquid fills Sykkuno up as Corpse licks up the blood from the bite wound. They pant as they both come down from their highs. “Such a good boy for me, so perfect” is mumbled among other praises, but Sykkuno is to out of it to make them out. He feels himself being lifted out, hearing the bath start, but can only feel the warmth his alpha gives him. To Sykkuno, nothing else matter in the world, not the marks that will surly raise questions, not Toast, who had put him in low action until next week, not the war going on outside that very moment. Nothing will take away the feeling of his alpha caring for him, cleaning him out, and whispering soft praises. Water splashing through the bath as he purrs himself to sleep.


End file.
